narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Raymond
Body Flicker Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Thought Projection, Ouroboro's Teleportation Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Hades Fury Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Kirin, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release Armour, Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana, Raging Bolt, Lightning Body, Lightning Eruption, Lightning Flash,Thunder Bullets, Lightning Storm, Lightning Punch, Lightning Explosion, Roaring Thunder, Lightning Dragon Jaw, Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist, Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd, Lightning Dragon Roar, http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Thunder_Palace_(Spell) Thunder Pallace (Spell), Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Yasaka Magatama, Shield of Black Flames, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, |Kekkei Genkai = Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Lava Release, Blaze Release|unique traits = Eats Raiton chakra to boost chakra, Highly immune to Raiton, Immense Durability, Immense Strength, Immense Reflexes|tools = Butterfly Knives, Katana, Basic Ninja bag, Glass jars,}} Biography Raymond, as a child, was an orphan and never knew his parents. One day, Raymond, while wondering around town, decided to flee the town and live on his own elsewhere. While running he made it into a forest where he found a large, mysterious creature. The creature turned out to be a dragon who, after hearing Raymond's story, decided to take him in as his child.The dragon gave Raymond his name and taught him many things, but one day the dragon left after raising Raymond for seven years. Raymond, distraught and slightly sad at the disappearance from something that was like a father to him, wondered through the forest and eventually came to an opening. Through that opening he found a large village hidden somewhat within the the trees. He soon found out that this village was Konoha and, after some thought, decided to join Konoha. Raymond trained for many years in hopes to one day be reunited with the dragon that had raised him all those years ago. Through hard work he was able to achieve the rank of Genin which he has kept for three years. Personality Raymond maintained a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless. He claimed to hate fighting and preferred to avoid conflict. This, however, was simply a guise to his true nature. When people saw through it, he showed his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He had no qualms with killing those who got in his way and showed absolutely no remorse for his actions. He was shown to be just as cruel and detached as Terumi himself, working in sync with him with almost no problems and taking just as much pleasure from the suffering of others as he did. Raymond took every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. Even when he was on the losing side of a conflict, he would take the time to insult and taunt his foes. Appearance His hair black, with a taint of red in it. He wears a black cloak, but under is a black shirt and black pants. On his right side under his cloak, is a katana, while covering up his back left pocket is his ninja pouch Category:Male